Seriously?
by Sonic47
Summary: Aang is over Katara and Zuko getting together but is falling for Toph. Will she return the love? Taang fluffiness even though I can't understand what fluff is. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but the story is MINE! **

**This is for Taang lovers and if you can't respect that then too bad. Wait, what are you doing? No don't pull out that shot gun. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (runs away)**

**Seriously?**

_It has been a year since Aang defeated Ozai. Now the Gaang, which is made up of Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki, just enjoy camping around and exploring the nations to help restore balance to the world. Now they are in the Earth Kingdom near a forest._

**Aang's POV**

_Why is this so confusing? _Aang thought to himself._ I mean Katara is with Zuko and Suki is with Sokka. So, Toph had to get over Sokka, which obviously wasn't hard and I have to get over Katara, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. So why do I feel weird around Katara and Toph? My heart jumps every time I see them and I know Toph can feel it. Maybe that is why Toph was messing with me a lot earlier this evening._

_Flashback_

At dinner, Toph and Aang made an earth table with matching chairs so everyone had a place to sit. Sokka and Suki sat together like Katara and Zuko did. So, Toph and Aang sat at the two ends being bored and frustrated that the two couples acted like they weren't even there.

"So…" Aang trying to start a conversation with Toph.

"So, how do you feel about Zuko and Katara?" Toph said with an evil smirk already knowing the answer. Or, so she thought.

"I'm over it, Toph." Aang said with a smile. The reply made Toph a little suspicious. "I realized that her and Zuko are happy together and I will not get in the way of that." "Besides I lo- yeah I'm over it." Aang said hoping Toph wouldn't ask why he stopped saying the word.

Toph realized she had gotten Aang to say something by accident. She then felt his heartbeat speed up. _Is he doing this because he's nervous I will try to get him to reveal what he's hiding or is it just because of me…?_

"Wow Twinkles, that was really mature." She told him. "Yeah, I'm over Sokka." "I think it was one of those adolescent crushes that little kids get for big kids." She felt his heartbeat slow down a little at her changing the subject but still going considerably faster than normal. "Umm… Aang…" Toph started but was cut off.

"Well kiddies, the four of us are off to bed." Sokka said while smiling at Suki who ignored him and looked at her plate, which still had the meat and rice on it.

"Sokka, some of us haven't finished yet." Suki said. "And when I say us, I mean everyone but YOU!" Sokka then sat back down as everyone finished. "_Seeing_" that Aang's heartbeat went through the roof when he was with her, Toph decided to have a little fun. She silently threw her fork on the floor and earthbended it towards Aang. She made sure no one noticed.

"Can someone get my fork, I just dropped it and I feel it's near you, Twinkle Toes." Toph said with a slight, evil smirk on her face. Aang nodded and bent down to get the fork wondering how it was even near him. When he had it in his grasp he sat up.

"Ok Toph here is your…Toph?" he had a surprised look on his face. Toph was not in her seat. He looked around the table but saw how everyone else was too preoccupied with their lover. Then he felt a presence behind that put a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped out his seat but the hand was firm and made him stay seated. The figure leaned in closer and began rubbing his back causing Aang to blush.

"T…To…Toph?" Aang managed to croak out. "Is that you?" She then leaned in closer and started to speak in the most beautiful and quiet voice Aang had ever heard.

"Yes Aang, my love, it is me." Toph said holding back her laughter. "I have been admiring your muscles." She said rubbing them. Aang blushed fire red and was too shocked to speak. Soon, however everyone else looked exhausted and went to their tents without speaking a word. Aang was still blushing hard as Toph turned his chair around.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Toph asked sweetly.

"N… No you… No you didn't" Aang managed to get out. He couldn't believe that Toph was beginning to take off his shirt. _What in the world is she doing?_ He thought to himself. Then his shirt was finally off and she was all over his abs and even sat on his lab.

"Toph, you…you shouldn't be doing this." Aang said although he knew he wanted this. His words didn't help and just made her go close his face and go an inch from his lips.

"Oh Aang, it's ok." She said with a warm smile, " I know how you feel and I just wanted you to know that I knew." With that, she got off his lap and threw him back his shirt. She then went a few feet away, made an earth tent, blew him a kiss goodnight, and closed the tent.

_End Flashback_

_Why would she do all that just to let me know she knew I loved her? It isn't fair. Well, at least everyone is asleep and I won't have to worry about this for a while. I seriously need to get some sleep and stop talking to myself_. _I still don't even know if Toph really likes me or if she is just playing with my mind like she usually does just to be mean to people._

Aang then began to dose off but was quickly awakened by a small figure sitting by him. He saw that it was Toph and she was smiling at him. Yet, the smile was not evil or sneaky like. It was just a beautiful smile. Aang wished he could tell Toph how awesome she was and how beautiful she looked. Just when he had enough courage to do so, she smacked him so hard in the face. He felt the sting and was pretty surprised at the pain he felt which was more than usual.

"Geez Twinkles, I thought you would have come back to my tent for an explanation on what happened earlier." She told him as she laid on his chest. _What the heck_ _is wrong with this girl? _Aang thought to himself. He then could see that Toph really was in love with him. Well, he hoped so.

"Uhh…Toph, are you in lo-" he was cut off by a deep and passionate kiss that made him feel fireworks. _Hallelujah I knew the Spirits loved me!_ Aang thought. He then moved in closer to deepen the kiss while Toph put her arms around his neck. Their tongues began a battle and Toph won which Aang really didn't care about. All he cared about was that Toph was with him now. This time, he was sure.

"Still have any doubt Twinkles?" Toph said in the girlyest voice that she ever used.

"No but seriously, what took you so long? He said with a smirk.

**So what you think? Way better than my first. Review because I worked hard and if you got some criticism then say it nicely. What you don't want to? (sob) Fine be that way. (Cries and runs away)**


End file.
